


Charming

by conclusio



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conclusio/pseuds/conclusio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In Feliciano's opinion, people were wrong when they claimed Ludwig had no charm whatsoever." / GerIta / short</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charming

"In Feliciano's opinion, people were wrong when they claimed Ludwig had no charm whatsoever.

In his opinion, it were the very small things, the fleeting moments just the vigilant observers saw, short and precious and honest. They shone through the cracks of Ludwigs self discipline, feeble little seconds painting the man in whole new colors. It was a silent, calm kind of charm, shy and short lived, but it was enough for Feliciano.

The way Ludwig's face went red when the shorter man whispered sweet nothings into his ear.  
The way he took his hand and told him something along the lines of 'just watching out for you, you might get lost'.   
The way he at least smiled at all of Feliciano's attempts to make him laugh.  
The way he was ignorant of just how much the Italian was attracted to him without him even trying.

Feliciano's fingertips swept over the rim of his cup of coffee while he watched Ludwig talking, words clouded by his own lack of attention, too focused on the smooth lips of the really charming man in front of him, just at the other side of the small table.

"Are you listening to me, Feliciano?" His eyes slowly lifted their focus to Ludwig's, who gave him a stern look, wrinkles on his brow and right under his eyes. Feliciano breathed in the details and let them reverberate in his lungs, letting go of them with a small sigh.

"You're very handsome, you know?"

Ludwig froze slighty, his pale cheeks slowly gaining color, annoyance vanishing the instant Feliciano smiled at him, cup in his hands and brown eyes full of sincere adoration, but glistening cheekily all the while. The blond could only stutter and mumble shyly, the proud soldier losing all of his words, instead running his fingers through his hair, embarassment oh so evident.

For the rest of their little break, Feliciano hummed in content. Very charming indeed."


End file.
